


Take A Walk In My Armor

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume switching, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, froz3npizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Pepper do a costume switch. Tony approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Walk In My Armor

"This is absurd." Loki's voice carried into the living room just as Tony stepped out of the elevator. "How is one suppose to walk in this thing?"

"Practice," Pepper answered. "Now hold still. And you're one to talk! This thing is heavy."

"It is suppose to be," Loki replied. "It is not for decoration. Unlike these contraptions of yours."

Tony's curiosity was sparked immediately. He followed the voices of his lovers to the bedroom pausing in the doorway at what he saw. He noticed Pepper first, dazzling in gold and green. Loki's gold and green. From the helmet to the cape, Pepper was dressed in Loki's attire, the entire outfit scaled down to fit her. It was both an intriguing sight and a sexy one. It was a sight he hadn't realized he needed until it was before him, dark and shining and all too tempting. The sight of Loki made his brain shut off entirely. He was wearing Pepper's business attire, a pencil skirt and and blouse, complete with heels and earrings. Tony would never have thought that Loki could look so good in something so... Pepper, but the Tony of the past would have been a million times wrong, he was discovering.

Pepper tried to reach for Loki, one hand holding a tube of lipstick, but the god grabbed her arm and took a step back. "You are not coloring my face with your odd war paint."

"It's just lipstick, Loki." Pepper's voice was patient, but Loki's expression did not change. His expression was so no nonsense that Pepper actually backed off. She sighed and stepped back, Loki loosening his grip so that she could do so. She looked disappointed as she placed the tube back on the dresser, but there was absolutely no sympathy in Loki's face as she did so.

"You refused to take my spear, I refuse to take your paint," Loki said simply.

"What is this?" Tony's mouth worked before his brain could give input.

His lover's turned to him with similar expressions of surprise. Loki's quickly dissolved into neutrality and Pepper was giving him a fond smile. "Hello, Tony."

He stepped further into the rooms, his eyes flickering between the two of them, hungry for more details. Loki's legs in that skirt were making him salivate. He had noticed the slimness to Loki's figure before, but he had never attributed it to feminine features, nor would he do so now, but there was a different perspective to be found his shape this way. The strength of him so omnipresent that Tony felt dwarfed by it on occasion, but his godly presence and power, but this made him seem... softer. More beauty than devastation, though the powerful aura had not at all suffered. Pepper looked... powerful in all that leather. She'd always had a commanding air about her, but now it seemed more outstanding. Tony didn't really know what to do with them at the moment.

"So... what's with the dress up?"

"Virginia wanted to know what it felt like to be a warrior," Loki told him. "I thought I'd show her."

"With a costume change?" Tony questioned. "Not that I'm objecting!"

"That was the first step," Loki answered. "I was going to correct her stance and demeanor, show her a bit about wielding my spear, but she became enamored with another idea."

"I thought it would be fun to switch," Pepper said. Tony wanted to kiss her for the mischief in her eyes.

Loki's actually did. "Do not believe you have tricked me," Loki said he pulled away from her. "This was a calculated affair."

"Was it, now?" Tony asked.

"It was rather worth it to see that look in your eyes," Loki told him. He grinned, then a thought seemed to come to him. His expression fell into a neutral, professional expression, and he straightened his stance. It took only a moment for Tony to see that Loki was imitating Pepper once he folded his hands in front of himself. "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Stark?"

Tony's eyes lusted over almost immediately. He could enjoy this game very much, he was certain. "Oh, I would very much agree, Mr Laufeyson."

"I can't let you guys have all the fun," Pepper said. She pushed Loki back a step to loom over Tony. Putting on a haughty expression, she looked down at Tony. "Iron Man," She said in a sultry, but dangerous voice. "Kneel."

Tony fell to his knees quickly, looking between them both.

"What would you have me do, Ms. Potts?" Loki asked in his smooth, professional voice.

Pepper grinned and held out her hand. "Give me the spear."

Loki grinned as he materialized the weapon and handed it over to her. She smiled as widely as Loki as she said, "You too. Kneel."

Loki got to his knees slowly, careful of the skirt he was wearing.

"Now then," Pepper said as she pointed the spear at them, taking a moment to adjust to the weight of it in her hands. "I have plans for you boys."


End file.
